There is a notable scarcity of studies of adolescence outside of Western or modernizing societies. This project, based on a world sample of 186 societies (most of them primitive or traditional), is designed to examine the treatment and behavior of adolescents, the personality traits inculcated during this universal biological stage, and the social and cultural settings within which socialization occurs. A set of variables has been defined and is being coded by naive coders from ethnographic documents. The study will produce quantitatively coded data for the use of the investigators and others. The new measures on adolescence will be related to each other and to other cultural attributes already coded for the same sample.